Content consumption by a live group of individuals can occur in a home environment, an office environment, or other environment. Such forms of content consumption generally do not require input of credentials by individuals. For example, when a meeting is called in a work environment, individuals entering a meeting room normally do not need to “login” to any type of system using identifying credentials before taking a seat. Similarly, for a home environment, it would be quite burdensome and detracting to require family members to login to a content delivery system such as a cable box every time they wish to consume content. As described herein, various technologies can provide for recognition of groups that desire to consume content, or are consuming content, and optionally provide for profiling of groups, for example, to aid in selection of content.